warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandstorm/Archive 1
Is Redtail Sandstrom's father???? The family tree on warriorcats.com said that he was but it's not always correct. Spottedwing 01:40, 19 October 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing : No, he isn't. See Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :: But according to this forum, Vicky confirmed that Redtail is Sandstorm's father. Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 15:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Vicky has confirmed that he is in the new Erin Hunter chat. I will link the transcript when it comes out. --Gοlδεn pαω 01:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is. http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat Family tree needs updated now we know parentage and siblings [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 16:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kin Whom is Sandstorms mother? I think it's Goldenflower- Sandpaw But then how could Squirrelflight even think of being Brambleclaw's mate? Good idea, though. It may've worked if Squirrelflight had been Ashfur's mate. Cloverfang! Wassup? 21:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter confirmed somewhere that it's Brindleface But if it was Brindleface, what about Whitestorm? -Moonshadow1013 22:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What about Whitestorm? The only connection they had was he was Brindleface's mate for a short time and then they broke up she did however have his kits: Ferncloud and Ashfur. I think it's either Brindleface or Speckletail. --Whitestorm17 18:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm and brindleface were NOT mates. I mean, they could have been, but it hasn't been confirmed or denied. So we can't go around saying so.-- 01:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry, that was me. i forgot to log in.--Dragonfrost 01:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Brindleface is Ferncloud and ashfur's mother in book 5 in the first series says they wanted to avange her death because of tigerstar's ambition. Sandstorm's Parentage I don't think that Goldenflower was her mother, as Sandstorm is only a bit younger than her, as to 2 or some years. Age doesnt really matter. Snowfur and THistleclaw practically mated when they were apprintices and Bramblkeclaw is older then Squierrelflight. Also Brakenfur could be Sorreltails Great-Grandpa! THose cats are all satill mates! Age doesnt matter! Artimas Hunter 22:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Vicky confirmed that Redtail is Sandstorm's father, and Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother. - Foxfeather2214 Anonymous: Goldenflower is not Sandstorm's mother. Artimas Hunter: You are right that age doesn't matter but, how could Brackenfur be her Great- Grandfather? Foxfeather: I agree with you. --Whitestorm17 18:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstorms Mother Sandstorm's mother has been confirmed as Goldenflower i asked vicky in an e-mail No! that is not it. Brindleface is and Redtail is the father. 13:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Sandcloud sandstorms mom is absulotly Brindleface cause i know that for a matter of fact since i've done lots of research and asked the erins so it is so true to starclan and beyond.' 15:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC)sandstorm-studer13' Sandstorms Mother Not Willowpelt! she's Redtails sister you know! However it could have been Mousefur or even Brindleface-shadowcloud It is not Brindleface! Mousefur maybe and her father is not Redtail--Night shine 04:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) i agree it WAS Mousefur! Redtail and Mousefur weren't close though. and her littermates i think are Dustpelt and Ravenpaw someone should send this to Erin its ethir mousefur or brindle face !!!!!!!!!!!!! just ask some one in erin hunter like kate!! spottewdleaf is not her mom for 2 resons shes a medincen and redtails sister!!!!!!! Mousefur is a she/cat pictures who's adding all those pictures on sandstorm's page?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 00:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sandstorms Parents Confirmed! Vicky confirmed on her Facebook that Sandstorm's folks are Redtail and Brindleface. -- 05:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) A too-lazy-to-sign-in User:Dapplestripe HER MOTHER IS NOT BRINDLEFACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Dragonfrost 21:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Vicky has a facebook? sorry for that randomization. User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Her mother is Brindleface. --Whitestorm17 18:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No, she is not!--a very angry Dragonfrost 23:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Dragonfrost is right, Brindleface is not, and could not be her mother.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No, it has been confirmed true, there is no point getting upset over it, Dragonfrost. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) sandstorm's mother? where did she say that and is it really true because then ashfur and ferncloud are sandstorm's half syblings It didn't say that anywhere. People need to stop lying.--Dragonfrost 21:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) could you give me the iste were vicky said brindlefsce was her mom! Tree How do you change the family tree at the bottom? Sandstorm isn't even on it! brindleface is sandstroms mother!!!!!!!!! if not then mousefur not glodenflower even ask erin ask kate on her blog!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm's Kin Did Redtail also father Ashfur and Ferncloud? Because Brindleface was pregnant with the kits when firepaw came. She and redtail could have mated before he was killed because she had just moved into the nursery sep 30 5:54pm About the whole Redtail fathering Ashfur and Ferncloud thing, nobody knows. And there's no good reason to belive it, either. I just remove a lot of stuff about it on wikapidia (sorry can't spell). I will never belive Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother.--Dragonfrost 21:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No, Ahfur's and Ferncloud's father is Whitestorm!! -Moonshadow1013 22:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Repeating: Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is not confirmed therefore we do not add this information to the artices and it stays unknown until it can be confirmed by book reference or an author chat. The official warriors site is not sufficient evidence. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Whitestorm fathered Ashfur and Ferncloud. - Foxfeather2214 Foxfeather and Moonshadow are right. --Whitestorm17 18:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Parents Well brindleface could have been Sandstorm's mother it can't be Goldenflower (mated with Tigerstar) nor Speckletail (mated with Smallear) no Frostfur (unknown)but i know Ravenpaw's parents Brindleface is not her mother, where the heck are people getting that idea? In into the wild, I don't remember what page, Yellowfang said something like "a she-cat is very protective of her kits, especaily when it's her first litter" she said this after Firepaw asked her if she could see brindleface's kits. If Sandstorm was her kit, this wouldn't be her first litter. Undeniable proof.--Dragonfrost 02:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Remember Dragonfrost it was the first book. They didnt know how far this series would go so people wanted to know the mom (brindleface) of Sandstorm and they thought that Brindleface should be. Frostfur's mate is Lionheart! That's a possibility, but we don't know for sure.--Dragonfrost 23:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Mother Brindleface is NOT Sandstorm's mother! If she was, that would mean Squirrelflight and Ashfur are related, and Ashfur was in love with her. And if Redtail was her father, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would be related--Nightfall101 21:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) In a Clan of cats that have little or no new blood coming in, soon every cat will be related, and the Erins also don't pay attention to relations that are more that pretty immediate. Example: Birchfall and Whitewing are second cousins, yet they are mates. Those two pairings you mentioned didn't actually have kits anyhow, so it's not so bad. Besides, they might not realize they are related (cats don't speak about heritage much) so it's possible the Erins knew that they were and did it anyway. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) dapples i think it is dappletail,because dappletail was an apprentice when redtail was a kit.also she needs a refrence to where redtail came from for a dad.and the idiot who thought up brindleface as her mum,ashfur wouldn't of fallen for squirrelflight!he would of been her half uncle/uncle! plus ashfur's dad is whitestorm.i know.i a warriors geek.lol.ravendance redtail is sandstorms dad !!!!!!!!!!! mousefur is her mom!!!!!!! Whitestorm isn't Ashfur's dad. I mean, I guess it's possible, but he had kits with Willowpelt, and the family trees on the website are FALSE--Nightfall101 21:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Dappletail was a warrior long BEFORE Redtail was born! Dappleclaw 23:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw And Dappletail mated with Stormpelt. If you've read Bluestar's Phropecy it gives hints in the whole thing and at the end BOOM!!! True love!Artimas Hunter 22:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter FATHER It was comfirmed in an Erin Hunter chat that Redtail is her dad. (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are related, but that didn't stop Whitwing and Birchfall)--Nightfall101 02:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sand!! I am new to this, any tips? Jamwhisker actully it was proven that whitestorm was brindleface's mate,but they broke up when he fell for willowpelt.ravendance Yeah, and i'm Tigerstar.--Dragonfrost 19:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) where was that confirmed ,it wasn't in the first book so how did you find this information out???--Fawnfur 02:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Fawnfur's right, he never loved Brindleface. WhitexBrindle was only ever mentioned on the website, and those family trees have been ''comfirmed false!--Nightfall101 02:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Parents It has to be Brindleface because Redtail did not have two mates! But then how could Ashfur fall for Squirrelflight? Because he is her uncle. Uh anyways. Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 02:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Woah, you're really confusing me. What do you mean? Brindleface is NOT Sandstorm's mother! How many times do I have to say it...--Dragonfrost 18:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that there is an age difference between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw too. :) Mousetalon Mousey Chat!!! It might! Brindelface did NOT yes I say NOT So it HAS I mean HAS To be Brindleface! IcestormPurr all the way! :) 00:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, you're not making any sence. Brindleface did not what?--Nightfall101 02:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Stuipd slow computer. She did not have 2 mates. Sorry if I don't make sense. Slow computer. :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Christmas! 21:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) i know that brindleface isn't sandstorms mother,calm down dragonfrost.but whitestorm's mate WAS brindleface bfore,so i'm not listning.got it? ravendance sandstorm isnt reltide to branbleclaw @!Z look at warriorcats.com~!!!!!!!!! For the millionth time, the family trees on warriorcats.com are FALSE. I get tired of saying that.--Dragonfrost 23:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) yes but if her mother is brindleface than squirrelflight ALMOST mated with her uncle than and if it is Goldenflower than she DID mate with her but if her mothe ris goldenflower than Big Problem Okay, someone just went and edited Sandstorm's whole family. Not the tree, but the list. They put Ravenpaw and Dustpelt as her brothers and Mousefur as her MOTHER; I fixed those but saw a whole slew of mistakes. Can we work on that?--CandyCaneWolf 22:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) i did that you *****! its what i believe! don't be so mean! Mousefur13, please sign when you comment.. And unless you have solid PROOF from the books or an official chat, you cannot put that on any page. Sorry if this sounds crude, but I've undone quite a few things you've changed tonight relating to this. This is not the place for "gut feelings". --Quiet!... 09:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are NOT her brothers, and Mousefur is NOT her mother! Her mother was Brindleface. She had half-siblings though - like Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Brightheart and Thornclaw. - Foxfeather2214 Unless you dont have solid proof, you cant put it up! Even if you believe it!-Wafflelol *Gasp* Replaced word w/ *'s -Waffelol SANDSTORM"S MOTHER (FOR REAL) People! Sandstorm's mother is Goldenflower is her mom because of many different reasons. First, they have the same kind of pelts:ginger with barely visable darker lines. Also, Goldenflower was very upset when REdtail who was SAndstorm's dad died. Cats can have more then 2 mates so it's okay that Goldenflower and Tigerclaw mated. If you don't believe me look at Whitestorm! He had like a zillion kits with like 5 different cats! In Bluestar's phrophecy Goldenflower and Redtail are very close. Coincidence? I think not! Finally, in Code of the Clans when Sandstorm is talking about Fireheart/star being a kittypet she mentions that Goldenflower and Whitestorm like him. Whitestorm is her mentor and she holds him in great respect so she of course mentions him but why Goldenflower and not some other Clanmate? What is the connection between them? She lists one cat she obviously respects and Goldenflower. This is because Goldenflower is her mom and so Sandstorm looks to her for help on subjects such as Fireheart. This may also explain why Sandstorm is so kind to Brambleclaw. She is his distant older sibling. then why did shen acsep[t it when brableclaw and squirrelflight mated Hey, please don't sass us. As you said: ' Use your BRAINS people! It happened! Deal with it!' You just insulted all girls and boys that like Warriors and saw that article that didn't think that Sandstorm was the daughter of Goldenflower. Please do not do that again. It' rude. It's insulting. I even took it to heart when I read your comment. Stop or you will be talked to again. Thanks. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']]User Talk:Honeyrose34 Okay. sorry. i didnt think it would be that offensive. i took it out. Artimas Hunter 01:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Goldenflower could be her mother, but that would mean that Goldenflower would have like, three different mates. Swiftpaw would have been an older kit when Sandstorm was an older apprentice. The timing is kinda off. And I really don't think that Redtail is Sandstorm's dad. That would mean that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be related--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I just think that Goldenflower has a lot more evidence as to being Sandstorm's mom thenlike Brindleface or whoever else. I think in Warriors everyone is pretty much related but i agree with you and the timing is a little weird but still.......i think when Erin or whoever made Sandstorms family they didnt really account for a mom. its still kinda fun for us to speculate though!Artimas Hunter 01:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter i agree like 75% with you because Retail could also be Swiftpaw's father if they were mates for life. because Redtail's brother patchpelt is black and white like Swiftpaw. i also think that Dustpelt is Sandstorm's brother and that would mean that Ravenpaw is another of her littermates! plus goldenflower was comforting Ravenpaw. BUT! Squirellflight would be the mate of her uncle. isn't that effed up? Mousefur13, please sign when you comment and add it to the BOTTOM of the section, thank-you. --Quiet!... 09:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sandstorm's mother was confirmed on Vicky's Facebook page. It's Brindleface. Oh, and Swiftpaw is Brambleclaw's and Tawnypelt's brother. It was also confirmed by Vicky that his parents are Goldenflower and Tigerstar. - Foxfeather2214 Okay, Sandstorm's mother cannot be Brindleface. Ashfur would have been in love with his neice! And Swiftpaw is Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt's half brother. If you read A Dangerous Path, it comfirms him to be their half brother. And if Swiftpaw was Tigerstar's son, then Tigerstar would have mentioned it some where. If he was so determined for his sons Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw to take over their clans, you'd think he would have mentioned Swiftpaw somewhere in there. --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Dustpaw cannot be Sandpaw's brother because ptherwise he would be in love with his siter and that is just gross. Also, I really think that Goldenflower is her mother. It would explain why Tigerclaw wanted to get rid of Redtail as a lesser thing then becoming leader. Also Sandstorm hold Goldenflower in a very high self esteem.Artimas Hunter 21:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter yes i agree it is Brindleface know stop your bickering about it and shutup you should ask people who reread warriors and research and ask the erin when possible.15:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC)sandstorm-studer13 Mother I think that Mousefur is her mother because it says that Sandstorm has two grandmothers and they are One-eye and Swiftbreeze. Swiftbreeze is Redtail's mother and One-eye is Runningwind's and Mousefur's mother so it could be possible that Mousefur is her mother.--Echoheart 11:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart She could be but where in the books does it say that One-eye is her grandma? Merry Christmas!Artimas Hunter 18:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter i am sorry i wrote that because i believed it at the time. i now think goldenflower Past/Present tense I'm really becoming annoyed by the changes in tense; are we using past tense, or present tense? Much thanks! --Russetstripe 05:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) even if golden flower isnt sandstorms mom there stiil relatid . check adderfangs wikapediaef page it say the tigerstar iis related to her Sandstorm: Not ThunderClan? Behold, an explanation of Sandstorm's mother that is so far the only logical explanation that doesn't involve some form of incest! The only explanation I have is that Sandstorm, unknown to herself, and by now most of the Clan...is not fully ThunderClan! ... Okay, now that you've recovered from the shock, I am to say that Redtail is most defiantly her father and Sandstorm dose NOT know about this. I think he brought this scrawny little kit into camp on day and gave it to one of the queens to nurse. Bluestar holds Whitestorm, her nephew, in high esteem. Maybe this is why Sandstorm was given to him as an apprentice, because she remains Bluestar so much of her own kits. Maybe it was the same with Bluestar and her kits, that Redtail, her father, had a fling with a cat from another Clan and she gave him their kit for whatever reason. Or maybe she was captured in a raid and brought back to ThunderClan to be brought up as one of their warriors. That last guess actually seems pretty possible. Thistleclaw was still alive that the time and that sounds like something he'd start, sneaking into another Clan's camp and stealing kits, I mean. It could also be possible that her mother was a rouge, or a loner, or maybe even, StarClan forbid...A Kittypet! (dun, dun, dun, DUUUN!) SquirrelpawOfShadowClan Guys its been comfimmed by the authors them self Brindleface and Redtail our parents of Sandstorm it dosent mean we got to keep going on it. Sandstorm an only kit? does everyone remember how tigerstar said that Thunderclan lost 5 kits the year before Firestar joined the clan? well Sandstorm was probably less than a year old in fire and ice maybe like 10 moons well that means that she could be the only surviving kit of her litter, no? - leopardfoot Stop Okay you guys are fighting way too much. We don't know if her mother is Brindleface,Willowpelt or Goldenflower. We need as much evidence as we can get from the books. Even a chat. Okay? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 18:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Incest Just so everyone knows, cats don't have the same taboos as we humans do. Incest is perfectly okay with them. In fact, Patchpelt and Willowpelt, who are brother and sister, are also Graystripe's parents. It's okay for her mother to be Brindleface or Goldenflower because it's okay to them. Well, the Erins seemed to have avoided it so far, and they have been making them sorta humanlike in their relationships... but I guess you're right. It's also worth noting though that Graystripe's parents are not confirmed, they were listed as Patchpelt and Willowpelt on the very wrong family trees, which the Erins themselves said were wrong. Also, whoever you are, remember to sign your posts with four of these, please: ~~~~ :P ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 15:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Kin it's possible that her mother was dead before the start of the series so we don't really know for sure infact all apprentices at start of first series book one may not have any direct kin(father,mother,littermate,ect.) alive in Thunderclan--Fawnfur 01:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) UTC) Brindleface People, Brindleface is not ''Sandstorm's mother. It was never even suggested by any one of the Erins that she was. Some person just ''assumed ''that Brindleface was Redtail's mate, and that's not something we should put on her article. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 18:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall it has been COMFIMMED. Wasn't Brindleface's first litter of kits Ashfur, Ferncloud, and another unnamed kit? After Sandstorm was an apprentice? Yellowfang mentions it on page 225 of Into the Wild...Hollytail 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Frostfur as Sandstorm's Mother? Okay, Sandstorm's mother cannot be Willowpelt, because she and Redtail are littermates. I don't think, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but not even cats will mate with their brother or sister from the same litter. If Snowfur had been a boy, could you see Bluestar and Snowfur becoming mates? Now, Brindleface's first litter was after Sandstorm was an apprentice, so it can't be her. Frostfur was also a queen during this time period, and we never find out who her mate is, do we? So, could Redtail have been her mate? I mean, she had another litter of kits after Sandpaw was apprenticed, and I think they were born just before or at the beginning of Into the Wild, around the time Redtail died. So... could Frostfur be the mother? After all, her kits Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown, right? Isn't that close to ginger?Hollytail 00:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) It is completely comformed that sandstorms kid sqquirlpaw is not related to Bramblepaw and that probably Brindleface or Frostfur is Sandstorms mother or her mother could be a rouge or even the horrible thing a KITTYPET or just a loner -Sandstorm ok peeps sandstorm's mom IS GOLDENFLOWER! NOT BRINDLEFACE! NOT FROSTFUR! NOT MOUSEFUR! the erin's said! SANDSTORMS MOM IS...... OK PEEPS SANDSTORMS MOM IS GOLDENFLOWER! ERIN SAID! NOT BRINDLEFACE! NOT SPECKLETAIL! NOT FROSTFUR! NOT WILLOWPELT! NOT MOUSEFUR! ok..... It's been confirmed now, so we can stop discussing. Just wanted to let everyone know that now, it's '''100% confirmed Right from Vicky that her parents are Redtail and Brindleface. So people can stop discussing who her mother is, debating theories, etc., and discuss other concerns here. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow. Thanks for letting us know. This is a good thing. Was that okay that I added it in the main article?‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 19:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Family Problems Noted Ok, when I sign this at the end of this note, you will see that this account of mine was made for a different wiki. But I am a fan of warrior cats so I'll be on here often. Just want to note that now. To start, I noticed something about Sandstorm's family. Just to get it outta ma system:KNOW YER FACTS!!! Sorry, had to do that. If Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother, and Ferncloud and Ashfur related to her, then Ashfur is dead and Cloudtail is a foster brother. I have added this in. Please do not remove this because it is true. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 19:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Viki posted that on her facebook page, so we've decided to include it in the articles, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it does sound ridiculous but Vicky confirmed it so we're stuck with Brindleface. I know it doesn't matter now but I still think it was Goldenflower.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) WAIT... if it was Goldenflower then Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be close related sooo I dont think erin hunter would do that cause I knew that off the top of my head!!!! Shadowshine 00:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) apprintice pic in case anyone wants to know, I'm working on Sandstorm's apprintice picture.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't need to be here. PCA takes care of all the images. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 16:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Jayfeather? Is there any mentioned reason why she likes Jayfeather better then his siblings? Or at least trusts him more? In several of the books she asks Jayfeather for help and she seems kinder then to his siblings. just wondering.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Could it be because he's a medicine cat? That could make her trust him more...Or, like the dozens of other cats in the clans, does she feel sympathetic because he's blind?Hollytail 02:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Mabye because he can keep his mouth shut and listen? Lionblaze would be thinking of battle too often, and Hollyleaf has her issues. ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IDK. I guess that's because he's more open to listening to her, and... well, medicine cats are more of the cats that help their Clan with problems. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) it kinda sounds funny when you put it like that, but its true "Hollyleaf has her issues" i like that Jayfeatherlover55 02:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i know this isn't a discussion i know this isn't a discussion topic but i think that when firestar dies that sandstorm will too but most likely by killing the creatures responsible and be killed by their aleegiances whether cats from a different clan or badgers Wow, that was really hard to understand ;) You could be right, but this topic should really be discussed elsewhere [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree How come Sandstorm's family tree doesn't show her parents? That's more Firestar's family tree than Sandstorm's..... Should I change it? Oh, and I added Graystripe so Sandstrom's cousins list. Oreokittycat 16:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's because the Family Tree is Firestar's, I don't know who handles the Family Trees but it might be Project World. Whitestorm17 20:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well why is Firestar's family tree on Sandstorm's page? It only shows Sandstorm's offspring on this page and Firestar has the other three-and-a-half quarters. Firestar should make his family stick to his own page. Also, isn't it kind of funny how, before Firestar joined the Clan, all of the apprentices (Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw) were related? Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were Sandstorm's uncles and Graystripe is Sandstorm's cousin. It makes you realize that ThunderClan is pretty much all one big family tree. Jayfeatherlover55 02:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it's probably because Adderfang's Tree doesn't have Leafpool's kits in it. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 03:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) That's probably it. Jayfeatherlover55 03:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) It's on Sandstorm's page because there isn't a tree for Sandstorm so they put Firestar's on here because he is her mate. Whitestorm17 18:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feathertail- Apprentice? I saw that it says on Sandstorm's Charart it says that Feathertail was her apprentice temporarily. I don't remember that but I assumed it was when Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw went to ThunderClan in The Darkest Hour ''so I started looking in that book, but I didn't find anything. Does anyone else know anything about this? Whitestorm17 16:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I found it. I'll reference it. Whitestorm17 16:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) appy Wasnt Boris/sparrowpaw her temporary app. In firestars quest? He wasn't her official apprentice. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 21:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) We listed Foxleap as her temporary apprentice so I think we should list Sparrowpaw as her apprentice but, put temporarily after it. Whitestorm17 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) There was no ceremony for either of them, but for Foxleap, someone actually SAID (Firestar) Foxleap was her apprentice. No one said Sparrowpaw was. ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I still think he should be put there, Featherpaw is listed and no one ever said that she was Sandstorm's apprentice. I think Sparrowpaw should be listed. Whitestorm17 23:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What exactly does it say in The Darkest Hour when Featherpaw comes to ThunderClan? How do we know Featherpaw is her apprentice? ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 23:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Check out page 202, he never says Featherpaw is her apprentice but makes it clear that she will help with her mentoring. This is why I think Sparrowpaw should be listed as a temporary apprentice. Whitestorm17 23:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have the book, so can you quote what he says please? ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 23:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Unlike Featherpaw, though, Boris wasn't a part of a Clan at that point. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 23:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC} Oh Sorry, Oblivion, I didn't know. Here is the quote: :Firestar: Sandstorm, can I ask you a favor? :Sandstorm: What is it? :Firestar: It's about Mistyfoot. She'll have trouble mentoring Featherpaw here. She doesn't know where the best training, or the dangers, or the best places for prey. :Sandstorm: Go on. :Firestar: I....I wanted to ask you if you'd help Mistyfoot with Featherpaw's training. I can't think of any cat who would be better. :Sandstorm: You think you can get around me with a bit of flattery, do you? :Firestar: I don't- :Sandstorm: Well, maybe you can. Of course I'll help her, you stupid furball. I'll have a word with her now. :Firestar: Thanks, Sandstorm. See, Sparrowpaw was probably more of a apprentice to Sandstorm than Feathertail. Goldenpaw, they pretty much had the makings of a Clan when Sandstorm started mentoring Sparrowpaw. I'll look for a better reference about Sparrowpaw in Firestar's quest tonight. Whitestorm17 02:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Whitestorm. Now, seeing that, I don't think even Featherpaw should be listed as her apprentice O_O I believe that apprnetices should be listed if there was an actual ceremony for it, but that's just me. ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 02:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you are welcome! I kind of agree with you but, since it was her first apprentice and we have it listed as temporarily I think it is okay. Are we in agreement that Sparrowpaw should be added as a temporary apprentice? Whitestorm17 02:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I still don't think we have enough concrete evidence for him being her apprentice. If anything, she should be counted as his unofficial mentor. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT''']] 03:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea, Goldenpaw. We could put Sparrowpelt as her unofficial apprentice, and then put her as Sparrowpelt's unofficial mentor. ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 03:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's not a bad idea. If it hasn't yet been done, I think it should be. -- 05:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC)